The Forgotten
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa, Ge. Aku hanya akan melupakanmu terus menerus." –Tao. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkanmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku berulang kali." –Kris.


**The Forgotten **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Nyonya Huang

Kim Joonmyeon

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

"Aku tidak bisa, Ge. Aku hanya akan melupakanmu terus menerus." –Tao. | "Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkanmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku berulang kali." –Kris.

**Warning** :

_**This fic contain relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_I'm really sorry I still can't continue my another fic_. Aku kehilangan _draft_ untuk seluruh _chapter_ baru di semua _fic_ milikku. _Well_, aku memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk membuat _draft fic_ dimanapun ketika aku mendapatkan inspirasi. Dan kali ini, aku sangat lupa dimana letak _draft fic_ itu. Aku terlalu sibuk UAS dan setelah UAS aku malah jatuh sakit. Aku semakin tidak sempat mencari _draft fic_ milikku. Aku juga belum terlalu pulih saat ini, tapi aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik saat aku sudah sanggup berdiam dan mengetik di depan _laptop_ dalam waktu lama.

Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku belum bisa meng_update_ _fic_ milikku yang lainnya *bow*

Aku membuat _oneshoot_ ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan sedikit hiburan untuk kalian yang menunggu _update fic_ milikku. _I hope you enjoy it_ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**The Forgotten **

Siang ini cuaca Seoul sedang bersahabat. Walaupun hawa dingin masih terasa, setidaknya matahari yang bersinar cerah membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dan di tengah cuaca cerah ini, terlihat sosok seorang pria dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tengah tertidur di teras rumahnya. Kelihatannya pria itu tertidur saat tengah menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, munculah sosok seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil, lalu dirinya mengguncang sedikit bahu pria yang tertidur itu. "Tao, hei, bangunlah.."

Pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu menggumam pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna kelam yang sangat indah. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menatap pria berambut pirang itu dengan bingung, "Kau siapa?"

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku Kris, tunanganmu."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak punya tunangan, orang asing. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan cara kasar." kata Tao dengan nada ketus.

Kris tersenyum maklum mendengar nada ketus dari Tao. Tao pasti telah melupakannya lagi.

Tao memang menderita narkolepsi sejak kecil. Dan penyakit narkolepsi milik Tao sudah memasuki tingkat akut hingga akhirnya dia akan melupakan beberapa hal yang baru dialaminya. Termasuk melupakan tunangannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Biasanya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, Tao hanya akan mengingat soal keluarganya. Namun dia selalu melupakan soal Kris yang memang baru bersamanya sejak enam bulan yang lalu, dan baru menjadi tunangannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Kris memegang kedua bahu Tao, "Namaku Wu Yi Fan, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Aku adalah tunanganmu sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Tao."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau gila. Aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengan siapapun." Tao menepis tangan Kris di bahunya, "Dan jangan menyentuhku."

Kris tersenyum lembut, sama sekali tidak tersinggung ataupun marah dengan ucapan Tao. Dia merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian memberikannya pada Tao. "Kau akan mengenaliku dari sini. Lihatlah video ini."

Kris berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi berlutut di hadapan Tao, "Aku akan masuk dan menyapa ibumu. Segeralah masuk setelah kau selesai menontonnya." Kris membungkuk untuk mengecup puncak kepala Tao, lalu pria itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao. Mengacuhkan sumpah serapah dan umpatan yang dilontarkan Tao padanya karena berani menciumnya seenaknya.

Tao menggerutu kesal sambil menatap ponsel di tangannya, "Apa maksud si tiang listrik pirang itu? Memangnya apa isi video ini?"

Tao memutuskan untuk menonton video tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, bola mata Tao membesar saat dia melihat video itu. Video itu menayangkan saat-saat dirinya baru mengenal Kris, kelihatannya pria itu merekamnya untuk mengingatkan Tao bahwa ini adalah kesekian kalinya pria itu menyebutkan namanya di hadapan Tao. Lalu, video itu menayangkan Tao yang tengah mengucapkan janjinya untuk selalu melihat video yang tengah dibuatnya bersama Kris jika dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan terakhir video itu menayangkan acara pertunangan antara Kris dan Tao, kemudian video itu berakhir.

Tepat ketika video itu berakhir, sebutir airmata lolo dari mata Tao. Dia mulai mengingatnya, dan dia merasa bersalah karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali melupakan Kris. Tao menggenggam ponsel Kris erat-erat sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Tao berlari dan menerjang Kris lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Kris balas memeluk Tao dengan erat, "Kau sudah mengingatku, _Baby_?"

Tao menggangguk kecil lalu sedikit melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf sudah melupakanmu lagi."

Kris tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Tao, "Tidak apa-apa, _Dear_. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengingatku."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk hari ini, sudah berapa kali aku melupakanmu, _Ge_?" tanya Tao saat untuk kesekian kalinya Tao tertidur akibat penyakit narkolepsinya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di tempat tidur Tao dengan posisi Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang.

Kris memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm, kurasa sekitar lima kali, dan akan menjadi enam saat kau tidur malam nanti."

Tao menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya, "Rasanya aku benci sekali kondisi ini. Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit narkolepsi akut seperti ini? Aku akan menjadi semakin sering melupakanmu karena aku akan sangat sering tertidur."

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao, "Walaupun kau akan lupa lagi nanti, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi."

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tapi tetap saja aku akan melupakanmu lagi. Lama-lama mungkin aku akan benar-benar lupa semuanya."

Kris menunduk dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Tao, "Tidak, kau akan mengingatku lagi. Kau akan selalu mengingatku."

"Kurasa, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, _Ge_. Aku hanya akan melupakanmu dan juga cintamu terus menerus." kata Tao sedih.

Kris mengecup leher Tao sekilas, "Kalau kau lupa lagi, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta berulang kali kepadaku, sampai akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku lagi." Kris kembali mengecup leher Tao, kali ini dengan memberikan sedikit hisapan di sana.

Tao mendesah pelan karena ulah Kris di lehernya.

Kris menggigit kecil leher Tao, "Sebaiknya kau lupakan masalah ini dan cobalah untuk santai, Tao. Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur dan aku juga harus pulang."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan desahan yang hampir lolos saat lagi-lagi Kris menggigit lalu menghisap lehernya. "A-apa besok _Gege_ akan datang kemari lagi?"

Kris menjilat satu _kissmark_ yang berhasil dibuatnya, "Tidak, sayang. Besok aku akan sangat sibuk di kantor. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah bersama Bibi Huang."

Tao berusaha mendorong kepala Kris dari lehernya, dia tidak akan bisa fokus jika Kris terus saja menghisap dan menggigiti lehernya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau aku lupa lagi?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Biar Bibi yang mengingatkanmu kembali. Bibi pasti akan mengingatkanmu kembali soal calon menantunya yang sangat tampan ini."

Tao tertawa pelan, "Kau sangat percaya diri, Tuan Wu."

Kris terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Tao, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu, _Dear_. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu walaupun kau selalu lupa padaku."

Tao tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kris-_ge_."

Kris balas tersenyum pada Tao, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." kata Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

Tao menutup matanya kemudian dia merasakan bibir Kris menekan bibirnya. Mulanya Kris mencium Tao dengan lembut, sampai akhirnya Kris mencium Tao dengan penuh nafsu. Tak lama kemudian Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus sedikit _saliva_ yang menetes di sudut bibir Tao. "Tidurlah, Tao."

Tao menurut, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring membelakangi Kris. Sementara Kris memposisikan tubuhnya setengah berbaring di belakang Tao dengan sikunya sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

Kris mengusap lembut rambut Tao seraya mengecupnya.  
Tao perlahan mulai menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Usapan Kris di kepalanya membuatnya merasa semakin mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, Tao pun tertidur.

Setelah menyadari bahwa Tao tertidur, Kris menghentikan usapannya.  
"Selamat tidur, sayang. Semoga kau masih mengingatku saat kau bangun nanti." bisik Kris kemudian pria itu mengecup bibir Tao dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Tao.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Tao terbangun seperti biasanya. Saat pertama kali dia membuka matanya, dia langsung melirik ke arah jam kecil yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.  
Tao memekik kecil saat dia melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30. "Aku terlambat!" pekik Tao lalu menyibak selimutnya.

Disaat Tao hendak berlari ke arah kamar mandi, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan nampak sosok ibunya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tao? Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya ibunya.

Tao mengerang pelan, "Mama! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku terlambat ke sekolah sekarang. Padahal ini adalah hari wisudaku."

Ibu Tao terdiam sebentar, dia langsung paham dengan keadaan saat itu. Putranya pasti sudah melupakan semuanya dan sekarang dia masih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya. Tao memang lebih mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi dibandingkan kenyataan karena dirinya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam mimpi.

Ibu Tao tersenyum kecil seraya berjalan menghampiri Tao, "Kau tidak terlambat untuk apapun, sayang." Ibu Tao duduk di tempat tidur milik Tao kemudian menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Tao untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tao menurut dan duduk di sebelah ibunya, "Apa maksud Mama?"

"Kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya ibunya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "23 Juli 2014."

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya, sudah ia duga putranya masih tenggelam dalam mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Buktinya putranya justru menyebut tanggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sekarang tanggal 4 Januari 2017, sayang." jelas ibunya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Tidak mungkin. Mama jangan bercanda."

Ibu Tao mengelus kepala Tao lembut, "Mama tidak bercanda. Nah, sekarang daripada kita mendebatkan hal ini. sebaiknya kau mandi. Mama akan mengajakmu ke rumah sakit. Kau harus _check-up_."

Tiba-tiba mata Tao terlihat sedikit berbinar, "Oh, apakah kita akan bertemu dengan Dokter Lee?"

Dokter Lee adalah dokter yang sejak kecil menangani Tao. Namun sayangnya dokter itu sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan Tao tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Ibunya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sayang. Kau akan diperiksa oleh Dokter Kim. Dia yang menanganimu sejak tiga bulan lalu."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Memangnya Dokter Lee kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak memeriksaku seperti biasanya?"

Ibu Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Dokter Lee sudah meninggal tiga bulan lalu, _Baby_ Tao." Ibu Tao beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "Sebaiknya kau mencoba membaca _diary_ milikmu. Kau pasti menulis sesuatu tentang Dokter Lee di sana."

Ibu Tao berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih memasang wajah _shock_ sekaligus bingung.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao dan ibunya tengah berada di rumah sakit untuk _check-up_ keadaan Tao sekaligus terapi untuk penyembuhan narkolepsinya.

Tao duduk di hadapan seorang dokter bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Ibunya bilang, dokter ini sudah menanganinya sejak Dokter Lee meninggal.

Tao hanya bisa memandangi dokter itu sementara sang dokter sibuk mencatat di buku riwayat kesehatan Tao.

Tiba-tiba Dokter Kim mengangkat kepalanya, "Nah, Tao, menurutmu bagaimana perkembanganmu? Apa kau masih sering merasa mengantuk?"

Tao mencoba mengingat-ngingat, "Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi kurasa sudah tidak terlalu. Bahkan di perjalanan menuju ke sini aku tidak tertidur."

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya, "Itu bagus sekali. Dulu kau sangat mudah tertidur. Bahkan dalam sehari kau bisa tertidur hampir 20 kali dalam sehari. Perkembangan ini sudah cukup bagus."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Tapi, apakah aku akan terus menerus melupakan beberapa hal ketika aku terbangun dari tidur? Apa itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar, "Untuk itu, aku juga tidak yakin. Karena narkolepsi memang akan menyebabkan beberapa kerusakan otak. Dan sejauh ini, terapi belum tentu berhasil menyembuhkan narkolepsi. Terutama narkolepsi akut seperti dirimu."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan hidup seperti ini terus. Rasanya menderita sekali aku harus melupakan tunanganku sendiri beberapa kali dalam sehari." kata Tao sedih.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku juga masih mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu."

"Kau tidak mungkin mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melupakan dan dilupakan secepat itu." kata Tao.

Joonmyeon menatap Tao tajam, "Aku merasakannya, Tao. Karena tunanganku, Yixing, juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Dan kondisinya jauh lebih parah darimu, dia lebih sering tertidur. Bahkan aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya kurang dari satu jam dalam sehari, karena dia lebih sering tertidur dan aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit." Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan.

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar cerita Joonmyeon, "Maafkan aku.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa." Joonmyeon menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Tao, "Ini resep obat untukmu."

Tao mengangguk dan berdiri, "Terima kasih, Dokter Kim."

"Suho, kau selalu memanggilku Suho-_ge_, Tao." sela Joonmyeon.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Su-ho?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil.

Tao tersenyum pada Joonmyeon, "Baiklah, Suho-_ge_. Terima kasih banyak." kata Tao lalu dia berlalu keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Tao merasa sangat bosan. Dia belum tertidur lagi sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Dan menurut Tao ini adalah kemajuan besar, biasanya dia akan tertidur tiga sampai empat kali selama jeda waktu dari sarapan sampai makan siang. Waktu tidurnya memang tidak lama, hanya sekitar 30 menit setiap kali dirinya jatuh tertidur. Tapi tetap saja akan membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Biasanya Tao akan jatuh tertidur apabila dirinya merasa bosan, atau ketika sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Karena itulah tak jarang Tao tertidur saat dirinya tengah bersama Kris.

Saat ini Tao sangat tidak ingin tertidur, dirinya masih ingin terus mengingat semuanya tanpa perlu harus diingatkan terlebih dahulu.

Tao bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di tempat tidur. Kalau dia terus-terusan berguling-guling di tempat tidur, Tao yakin sekali dirinya akan jatuh tertidur. Karena itu Tao memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Mungkin pergi melihat Kris di kantornya adalah ide bagus.

Tao bergegas membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk menemui Kris. Dia harus bisa sampai di kantor Kris sebelum dirinya tertidur lagi, atau kemungkinan dia akan kembali ke rumah karena lupa pada Kris.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Tao pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bertemu dengan ibunya yang tengah membaca majalah di ruang tengah.

"Kau mau kemana, Tao?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kris-_ge_. Aku boleh pergi, kan?"

Ibunya mengangguk, "Tentu. Tapi pergilah dengan Pak Jeong. Mama khawatir kau tertidur lagi dan tersesat seperti dulu."

Tao mengangguk paham, "Aku pergi dulu, Mama."

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Tao sudah tiba di kantor milik Kris. Sebenarnya Kris adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik ayah Tao. Krispun pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao saat di pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan milik ayah Tao. Mulanya Kris merasa aneh lantaran Tao selalu lupa padanya. Sampai akhirnya ibu Tao menjelaskan bahwa Tao adalah penderita narkolepsi akut dan menyebabkannya melupakan beberapa hal saat dirinya baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah ceria, dia menyapa beberapa karyawan yang ditemuinya dan karyawan-karyawan itu pun membalas sapaan Tao.

Saat sampai di lantai tempat ruangan Kris berada, Tao langsung menghampiri pintu ruang kerja Kris. Dia memang terbiasa untuk langsung pergi ke sana. Toh tidak akan ada orang yang melarangnya karena statusnya sebagai tunangan milik Kris.

Tao baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris saat tiba-tiba dirinya mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara di dalam ruangan Kris.

"_Bagaimana keadaan tunanganmu yang pelupa itu?"_ terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan milik Kris. Tao tidak mengenali suara itu.

"_Yah, dia baik seperti biasanya. Dan dia juga selalu melupakanku seperti biasanya."_ kali ini terdengar suara milik Kris.

Tao tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas kalimat-kalimat berikutnya karena kelihatannya mereka berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Tao memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu agar bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"_Kudengar, mantan kekasihmu yang dulu itu meminta kembali padamu. Apa itu benar?" _Tao mendengar suara lawan bicara Kris di ruangannya.

"_Haha, kau benar. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap cantik. Rasanya aku bisa jatuh cinta kembali padanya."_ Tao membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan tunanganmu itu saja?" _

Tao bisa mendengar suara tawa dari Kris lagi, _"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Toh dia akan melupakan semuanya saat dirinya bangun dari tidurnya. Kurasa, aku bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan mantanku itu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa memiliki keduanya sekaligus."_

"Well_, kau memang tidak berubah, Kris. Aku kasihan pada tunanganmu itu." _

"_Bukan salahku kan kalau aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak bosan dengan orang yang memiliki penyakit seperti dia itu. Untung saja, dia sangat manis. Aku jadi tidak rela melepaskannya." _

Tao tidak kuat lagi, dia melangkah mundur dari pintu, dia merasa sangat _shock_ mendengar ucapan Kris. Memang benar dirinya pasti akan sering melupakan Kris, dan wajar saja pria itu akan merasa bosan padanya. Tapi Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya Tao juga tidak terlalu ingat apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Kris padanya. Tapi Tao selalu mendengar dan mengingat bahwa Kris mencintainya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Tao merasakan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya, dia merasa sangat _shock_ dan terluka saat ini. Tiba-tiba Tao merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

'_Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau melupakan ini, aku tidak mau. Kumohon jangan tertidur._'

Dan setelahnya Tao pun tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau siapa?" lirih Tao bingung.

Kris menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kau pasti lupa lagi. Aku Kris, sayang. Tunanganmu."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Tunanganku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, kau tunanganku."

Tao menatap sekeliling ruangan kerja Kris, "Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini ruang kerjaku, _Baby_. Tadi kau tertidur di depan ruanganku."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, dia merasa dirinya baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, _Baby_?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng pelan, perlahan ingatannya soal Kris mulai merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang terlupakan. Tao sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat alasannya tertidur di depan ruang kerja Kris.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat aku sampai di sini, _Ge_?" tanya Tao bingung.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak, sayang. Kau baru saja sampai. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kau tertidur di depan ruanganku saat aku membuka pintu."

Tao terdiam, dia merasa dirinya telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Sayang? Ada apa? Apa kau mendengar sesuatu saat kau berdiri di depan ruanganku?" tanya Kris dengan nada cemas dalam suaranya. Dia sedikit khawatir Tao mendengar ucapannya tadi saat dirinya membahas masalah mantan kekasihnya.

Tao menatap bola mata Kris, "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi aku merasa aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Kris memeluk Tao, "Sudahlah, jangan memaksa untuk mengingat kalau kau memang lupa."

Tao mengangguk kecil, menikmati pelukan Kris yang memberikannya rasa hangat. Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari Kris tengah menyeringai saat mendengar Tao melupakan pembicaraan Kris dengan temannya barusan.

'_Sebaiknya kau memang tetap lupa, Tao. Semoga saja kau tidak akan mengingat apapun yang telah kau dengar tadi.' _

**The End **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Huft, aku selalu gagal dalam membuat akhir yang bagus. Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dengan akhir ceritanya. Dan, sekedar informasi _fic_ ini tidak ada _sequel_nya. Haha XD

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
